gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 102 - Zeek and Ye Shall Find
Episode 102: Zeek and Ye Shall Find Premise: It's the 100th episode special and Chris is kidnapped by Ezekiel. Alejandro discovers a hidden evil among the contestants and Scott and Courtney begin a relationship. Challenge Based On: A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste Challenge: Find Chris in the mine Winner(s): Gwen Cameo(s): Ezekiel Exiled to Boney Island: Alejandro Eliminated: Cameron, for being too injured to compete after a rockfall My Favorite Part: Chef eating all the ice cream Chris ended this episode with the quote, "Not how I wanted to celebrate this 100th episode special." You know what, I didn't want to celebrate it like this either! Several of you are probably going to disagree with me, but I'm sorry guys. This is a really bad one for me and it's #5 on my Bottom 5 episode list (3:10 To Crazytown and I See London.... are officially out of that list). I find this episode to be the equivalent of the Spongebob episode "Truth or Square". There was a lot of hype for this episode, but it turned out to be a MAJOR disappointment, like Truth or Square. At least for me. I watched this episode the first time and I was like, "Is this all we get?" I watched it a second time and I found myself hating it. Rewatching it after almost two years, my opinion hasn't changed very much. Let me tell you the main problem with this episode: it's BORING. The challenge was really boring, the character interactions were boring, the atmosphere was boring, the animation was boring. Everything about this episode was boring. And not plain boring. It was infuriatingly boring. I was expecting so much more than just this. Everything was played too dang straight. There was no comedy, no good tension, no twists, no turns, and no excitement. The only parts I found myself cracking up were when Chef was eating all the ice cream from getting stressed out and a few of Scott's attempts at being a good boyfriend when he clearly did not know how. And that was pretty much it. Chris and Alejandro sharing a hot tub in the beginning almost got a chuckle out of me, but frankly, it was more creepy than funny. Also, seriously?! This is the challenge that we get?! It's basically a carbon copy of A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste. Come on, I was expecting something so much more dangerous and challenging than just walking from Point A to Point B. Oh yeah, and not to mention feral Zeke was in this episode yet again! Yes, as you all know, this is a gag that I REALLY despise. I mean, I liked it okay in Revenge of the Island, but I found it so unbearable to sit through in All-Stars. Seriously, he's been humiliated enough. The feral gag wasn't funny to begin with and it will never be funny. I would really appreciate it if the writers didn't continue using him as the show's punching bag. It's horrible. It's mean-spirited. It's deplorable. It's annoying to sit through. Oh yeah, not to mention Chris angering Zeke even more by reminding Zeke of all the pain he put him through in World Tour and in the beginning of All-Stars. Ugh, I could just punch Chris in the face right now and push him off a 10,000 foot cliff into a pool of toxic waste. That scene reminded me of all the things that I hate about Chris. Yes, Zeke does give Chris some comuppance by tying him up over toxic waste, but that wasn't enough. I was expecting him to do something more than just this. Like I don't know: do something to tarnish his reputation for the rest of his life. Ezekiel has been through enough. He deserves some redemption and happiness after all that he's been through in the show. We also thought he would return back to normal in this episode after the two-minute preview. But that never happened! He just ran off, and that was about it. Okay, enough about Zeke. Now, let's talk about Cameron in this episode. Cameron really irritated me in this episode. He felt completely dumbed down in this episode by being gullible to Mal, providing a very pointless scene by kissing Courtney, and refusing to trust Alejandro when he already knew about the true nature of Mal. He didn't even trust his friend Gwen throughout and they had a pretty good friendship in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition. Cameron isn't this dumb. He should know what is right and what is wrong by now. He should not be THIS gullible. But the icing on the cake was when he leaves in a full body cast, a wheel chair, and HIS BUBBLE, and still has to take the Flush of Shame. Okay, after Brain vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, when he won, he said that he doesn't need his bubble anymore and that was some great character development for him. But here, it's like his development took a giant step backwards. He left on such a really bad note and not to mention the pain he's going to be dealing with when he takes the flush. Cameron overstayed his welcome for too long, and unfortunately, left on a really bad note. And no, he is NOT the new Lightning. Now, let's talk about Scott and Courtney. Although they have a few sweet moments, their relationship, especially the kiss scene at the beginning, seems too forced. It wasn't that romantic and I didn't really care about it one way or the other. To me, their relationship is just okay. As a whole, this episode was BAD and a really pathetic one for a 100th episode special. It was frustrating, boring, unfunny, and mean-spirited through and through. Category:Blog posts